nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Plasmaster/Merry Christmas Everyone!
Merry Christmas to all you awesome writers, editors, artists, and friends here on the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki! Or Happy Holidays if you don't specifically celebrate Christmas. Well the year is almost to a close, and I think I should just go over a year in review for the Wiki highlighting the Wiki and its editors' top moments over the past year, but I'll do that in a later blog post for the New Year's. Right now though I just wanted to take some time to personally thank you all for your friendship and generosity you've given me this past year. First I'd like to thank AC4E for being my best friend on the Wiki. She has supported me in almost all of my projects, no matter how small. If it is a page that I regularly update, then AC4E has a comment on it and I absolutely love reading comments from all of you guys! I'd also like to thank you for the awesome avatars you've made for me and for the amazing cameo you gave me in your comic! Finally I'd like to thank you for your help with the Super Smash Nitrome 2 project. Next I would like to thank Klemen702 for being a really great friend as well. I was a bit hesitant to talk to others in chat, but my worries blew right away and its all thanks to you spending countless hours chatting with me about whatever crazy stuff came up (usually Pikmin, which I think is cool). I'd also like to thank you for your input on some of my projects, whether you knew you were giving input or not, it helped, lol. Test Subject Fan hasn't been on the Wiki lately, but I hope he'll be able to read this because I have a lot to thank him for as well. TSF, thanks for being a great and supportive friend, a dedicated fan to both my series (you too AC4E, probably should've said that up top), a really great pixel artist, and for all of your help with the skins for the SSN2 project, they've been a lot of help. TMU, seeing you be such an active and helpful member of the Wiki community is what inspired me to do more by becoming an admin. Every time we are in chat you have some cool new feature you want to add to the Wiki, which is really awesome. Thanks for helping me out with a lot of the editing functions on the Wiki as well; you always had a helpful answer to any question I had, and I've learned a lot about editing this past year. RSK, thanks for writing such great stories and participating in my crazy Super Story Challenges. I'd also like to thank you for your link to Shadows on your deviantArt Endless Cycle page, or Nitrome very well may have never seen my story and I'd have never been featured on their blog. WSB, your love for robots and your many suggestions for Cuboy Academy episodes have kept my series going through hard times. Even through times when I wasn't feeling very well your excitement to see the next episode motivated me to continue writing, thanks! Mixlix, you haven't been here for very long, but you're a really cool guy and great at pixel art. Thanks for letting me use your fanarts as skins for SSN2. RedWarlock, thanks for being a supportive fan of my series, sticking around to chat with me, and for enjoying my Shadows story so much. Thank you, Chiselerlikescheese, for your help with the skins for SSN2 as well, you're the one who started that crazy-long thread, lol, and it was extremely helpful to my project. Thank you Deklas, for your cool theories on your Crossover page, I've enjoyed reading them. Thanks to Cerdant, though he isn't here, for helping me to realize my role as an admin to protect the Wiki and its editors from people...like...him. And thanks to everyone for being a part of my awesome experience here on the Wiki! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Category:Blog posts